


[Podfic] Marshmallow Matrix

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, nothing? No, like, latent homosexual urges? No subconscious pining that is only now coming to the surface in light of these revelations? Nothing?”</p>
<p>Sometimes it's not as easy as saying 'I love you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Marshmallow Matrix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marshmallow Matrix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955408) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



> Thanks to Chucklevoodoos for permission to record this! :D (and to Fumbles for asking for me xD)
> 
> Thanks to SomethingIncorporeal for being a great squee partner!!
> 
> Recorded for @Diegiella42 on twitter for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange <3

  
**Title:**   Marshmallow Matrix  
**Author:**   Chucklevoodoos  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton & SomethingIncorporeal  
**Length:**   1:22:27  
**Format:**   MP3, M4B, & Streaming  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bDaredevil%5d%20Marshmallow%20Matrix.mp3)

[**Download M4B**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bDaredevil%5d%20Marshmallow%20Matrix.m4b)  
[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bDaredevil%5d%20Marshmallow%20Matrix.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
